


Осколки

by streakyfreak



Category: Eminem (Musician), Limp Bizkit (Band)
Genre: Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Sexism, Psychological Drama, References to Drugs, bad language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak
Summary: Эта боль.
Relationships: Fred Durst/Eminem





	Осколки

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 2009 год*
> 
> Посвящение: Ашиеру, который курил со мной и тоже не выдыхал....

— Сука! Дрянь! Сука! Дрянь! — орёт теперь Эминем. — Ебаное дерьмо!

Эминем смотрит в зеркало. Теперь он часто смотрит.  
Теперь у него не горит свет в квартире по вечерам.  
Теперь ему почти сорок лет.  
Теперь у Эминема есть дочь. У него есть уважение, которым он не может её накормить. И есть слава, которой может. Сам Эминем ей уже обожрался.  
Теперь у него есть метадон.  
Он смотрит в зеркало.  
За спиной тикает будильник. Считает время.  
Эминем теперь принимает метадон. Те, кто его принимают, умирают через полгода.  
Теперь Эминем — Белый Король. Которому поставлен шах и мат.  
Теперь он больше не ездит к Доктору Дре.  
Он больше не смотрит новости.  
Теперь у него есть метадон.  
Эминем худеет на семь килограммов за последний месяц.  
Limp Bizkit теперь не дают концертов.  
Эминем ненавидит пидоров. Ещё сильнее ненавидит женщин. Но больше всего ненавидит этот ебаный мир и самого себя.  
Он теперь почти не помнит. Больше не помнит.  
Эминем смотрит в зеркало. Он больше не красит волосы. Теперь у него мешки под глазами и начатая пачка метадона в руках.  
За спиной отмеряет время будильник.  
За спиной пепельница переполнилась не чужими окурками.

— Сука. Ебаное дерьмо. — шепчет Эминем.

Теперь Фред Дерст женат.  
Как же Эминем ненавидит пидоров. Но ещё больше он ненавидит женщин.  
Теперь метадон у него в крови. Теперь Эминему всегда двадцать пять лет.  
Теперь он больше никогда не позвонит. Никогда не позвонит.  
За спиной ревёт телефон.  
За спиной плачет телефон.  
За спиной шепчет телефон.  
Эминем больше не смотрит в зеркало. Он смотрит на телефон. Никогда не позвонит.  
Теперь на экране значится "Гребаный ублюдок". Почти сорок раз значится на экране. Гребаный ублюдок. Сука.  
Эминему не страшно. Ему теперь больше не страшно.  
Эминему почти сорок и он бы больше всего на свете ненавидел пидоров, если бы так не ненавидел женщин.  
Ему больше не страшно.  
Теперь Эминем берёт будильник, разбивает им зеркало и продляет время ещё на одну жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> * — события 2009 года: Фред Дерст женился второй раз. Исковеркан факт об Эминеме: он чуть не умер от метадоновой передозировки в 2005 году. Но авторский произвол — есть авторский произвол.


End file.
